Playing With My Heart
by blueaffection
Summary: After the Sweetie Pie Dance, Zoe wanted to be alone for awhile, but now life in Bluebell continues. How will Zoe and Wade continue from where they left of?
1. Chapter 1 Wanted You More

**So this is my second fanfic, but the first one I wrote about four years ago. I started watching Hart of Dixie this and I just Love Wade/ Zoe, so after considering it for a while I decided to start writing again. As said i the summary these events take place after Sweetie Pie Dance. I would really appreciate you reviews and I think that you should also know that English is not my native language so please forgive me for my grammar errors :) And this story is named after a song by Kate Voegele. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1. Wanted You More**

"Are you absolutely sure about this Zoe?"

"Just keep 'em coming Shelly, and widen your selection while you're at it"

"Just so you know, ice cream is not really on our menu, so you're eating my secret stash I keep in the freezer for me", said Shelly as she placed third and last one of her Ben and Jerry ice cream boxes in front of the town doctor, who was now scraping the last spoonful of the Cookie dough ice cream before opening the next one .

"Then why did you give me any in the first place?" Zoe asked feeling bad enough to pass Shelly a spoon as well.

"Seriously girl? You have been sitting here and moping for hours, not to even mention the fact that I heard what you almost did to Agnes after she told you she didn't have blueberry pie", Shelly said as she dug her spoon in the ice cream as well.

"I'm not the one to blame for that, she had made only pies with berries that I don't like, cherry, strawberry, peach-"

"Peach is not a berry", Shelly pointed carefully, but realized it had been a mistake when she saw Zoe narrowing her eyes at her.

"Whose side are you on?" Zoe said a little louder than she intended to and earned a few glances from the three ladies who were knitting in the corner with a can of lemonade on the table and making small talk.

"Hold on sister and take a breather", Shelly tried to calm down the woman who was looking scarier by the minute. She decided it was better to change the subject before Zoe scared of the only customers who were at the Rammer Jammer at this time of day, when people were still at work. However in few hours it would get busier. Zoe had been there since it was a slow day at the office. However she was on call hence the ice cream. If it was Brick's turn she would probably be drinking the wine they kept at the Rammer Jammer especially for her.

"I'm sorry Shelly it's just-"

"I know"

"You do?"

"Everybody knows you've been a little down ever since the handsome vet doctor dumped your ass after the Sweetie Pie Dance"

"Great, that's just great"

"News travel fast in this town"

"I know that but I didn't expect that 'the break-up' would be the talk of the town in less than 24 hours "

"Well you know what they say, news travel fast but bad news travel faster than a dog in heat", Shelly expressed her opinion.

"Who says that again?" Zoe asked with a doubtful look on her face as she dipped her spoon in the ice cream.

"Well… I do", Shelly said and started to fill the shelves with clean glasses and cups. "Don't be upset you're not the only single girl out there", she tried to cheer her up. "I'm single and I'm doing just fine!"

"Really, because two weeks ago you drunk dialed me and cried to me about never finding a man", Zoe stated before checking the time from her phone. It was a little after four which meant that soon there would be-

"Wade, you're late as usual", Shelly ignored Zoe's statement and took off her apron and went to the back room through a door with a sign 'only staff' leaving Zoe alone at the bar counter.

"How ya'll lovely ladies doing on this fine evening?" Wade asked from the ladies in the corner as he chewed his gum and approached the counter. "Hi Doc", he said when he passed Zoe - who ignored him and didn't reply - and went to wash his hands. Zoe tried to gather her things quickly so she could leave before he came back but she had been sitting there for almost two hours and had managed to invade better part of the counter with her make-up, magazines, well basically she had emptied her entire DKNY bag from its content, so it was obvious he would be back before she could sneak out in her high heels. Zoe couldn't believe this she should've left the Rammer Jammer earlier to avoid this. But she had been occupied by Shellys' secret ice cream stash, self-pity and her phone beeping non-stop and flashing her mother's name in the screen. After the incident with Wade last night she had stayed in and tried to understand why he would do something like that. She could absolutely believe that he would bet on how long she would date Judson, but he had never been this cruel to her, at least not to her face. She knew she had approached him the wrong way, but still that's not an excuse to make fun of her and flaunt with the money he was going to spend on his flavor of the month Joelle. _Oh god if she gets here before I leave I'm going to lose it, then again then Wades house would be empty and I could get my shampoos back…_ Zoe was snapped out of her thoughts by Wade.

"How long have you been here? It's like a fashion magazine threw up on my counter" Zoe tried to gather her things as fast as possible, but she didn't say a word. "What you're not talkin' to me now?" He leaned on a little closer, "I think that's a little childish".

Zoe chuckled and muttered under her breath, "You're one to talk"

"What's that Doc?" he asked and he got the answer, just not like thought he would. Zoe took the ice cream cup and shoved it to his face.

"That childish enough for you?" Zoe asked and continued filling her bag. Wade gave her a little laugh while getting some of the ice cream off his face.

"You two can't be left alone for a minute can you?" Shelly exclaimed with her hands crossed over her chest. She came to the counter, "Honey let me help you", she said and took the bag from Zoe. With a one large move with her hand she tugged all of Zoe's stuff to her bag.

"Are you crazy, it was perfectly organized!"

"Yeah Shelly you know that Doc will lose her sleep if yo-"

"Let's just get going", Shelly interrupted Wade and took Zoe by the arm and led out of the bar. Before the door closed they could hear Wade asking "Since when have we served ice cream?"

* * *

><p>After she got home for a moment Zoe actually considered snatching her guava shampoos back from across the pond, but then she saw Joelle on the other side apparently sun bathing, so she decided to abandon the idea, or at least move it to another day. Besides she felt that the games were played. Now that she thought of last night she felt embarrassed. She almost 30 years old doctor was pranking her neighbor like an 8th grader. Rosie was right Wade acted like an 8th grader, but how did she Zoe Hart fell in to his level? Then there was the whole Judson thing. She knew there wasn't remarkable sparks between them, and it wasn't the ultimate love story, but Judson had liked her and it would have been enough for a little while at least. Suddenly it hit Zoe, she needed to talk to someone. She searched her phone from her purse not finding it till it rang for what seemed like a 100th time that day. She waited till her mom gave up, she just didn't feel like explaining the whole thing about Judson at the moment. She hit number two on her speed dial.<p>

"Lavon? Are you home? Great. I'll be there in a few, okay, thanks bye!"

* * *

><p>Lavon Heyes knew that Zoe would come talk to him about last night before she even called him. After all he was probably her best friend in Bluebell and she had a tendency of telling him a little too much about her private life. Then again it was nice to have a woman as friend. He might have helped Zoe in tough situations, but she had done the same for him. Lavon knew what Zoe would tell her, because this morning he had heard the story from Wade. Now he wanted to know how much of it was true. Wade hadn't been himself this morning at breakfast so he had confronted him.<p>

"_Come on Wade, you and I both know something is bothering you", Lavon said after he watched for ten whole minutes how Wade moved his CornFlakes around the plate with his spoon never taking his eyes off of the TV._

"_What are you talkin' about Lavon I'm just fine", he said and gave him a reassuring smirk, that unfortunately for him didn't work. _

"_I don't doubt that but I bet you've done something since you are so quiet, AND you are ashamed for what you've done", when Wade didn't answer Lavon knew he was right, "Alright I'm gonna guess that whatever you did has something to do with Zoe?"_

"_Why would you think that?"_

"_Three reasons, one I saw you leaving with her from the sweetie pie dance", Lavon stated._

"_Rosie needed help", Wade defended._

"_Two she skipped breakfast so obviously she doesn't want to talk to you"_

"_What if she's avoiding you", Wade through back._

"_Why would she be avoiding Lavon Hayes?" Lavon asked and spread his arms. Wade didn't reply. "That's what I thought."_

"_That was only two reasons", Wade said and took first spoonful of his cereal. _

"_Only two reas- You know what, that's not the point", Lavon said frustrated. He walked to the living room where Wade had been, well not eating but staring. Lavon sat next to him on the couch. "I'm going to hear it from here anyhow might as well tell your side of the story."_

_Wade thought about it for a moment and realized that Lavon was right. Whenever Zoe needed to have a girl talk she would come to Lavon. He just had no idea how would he explain what he did when even he didn't know why? Sure he had bet on Zoe and the vet to break up at the night of Sweetie Pie dance, but he never meant to throw it in her face, until she started her speech about how 'he likes her', but never letting him know where her own feelings were at._

"_I think I sort of did something that led to the vet breaking up with her", Wade faltered his voice getting more quiet towards the end._

"_What did you do? You seduced her didn't you? I can't believe that you– actually now that I think of it I can", Lavon stood up and started pacing around, he was getting even more frustrated, but then again so was Wade._

"_Well thanks a lot Lavon, and no I didn't sleep with her, you- you moron."_

"_Then what did you do?" Lavon calmed down a bit. Wade sighed and told Lavon everything, how he locked her in to her house without her phone forcing her to climb out of her second storey window, so she could make it in time for her date with the vet, how he stole her shampoo. Of course he didn't left out the parts where she made Joelle think that he and Zoe were sleeping together or how she send Joelle flowers in his name with a note that said 'I Love You'. Lavon didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the situation. Those two are impossible, he thought, but Wade wasn't finished yet._

"_And after the whole thing with Rosie, I went back to her place to drop of Rosie's sweater, and Doc said something about me liking her and how there has been some chemistry"_

"_And…"_

"_And I might have brought up the fact that I had bet on how long she and Jefferson__-__"_

"_Judson", Lavon corrected him, but Wade just rolled his eyes._

"_Whatever, how long they would be together, and my money was on last night's break up", Lavon let out a deep sigh and buried his head on his hands .Wade turned off the TV._

"_So, what do you think?" Wade asked sounding a little nervous._

"_I think that I told you a while ago that the only thing standing between you and Zoe Hart is you, and now you made it worse."_

Lavon was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Zoe's heels clapping on his floorboards. He put on smile not to give in that he already knew something. First thing she did was head to his fridge and took out a bottle of cranberry juice.

"So, you're hitting the hard stuff", he tried to lighten the mood that would soon be serious.

"I'm on call", Zoe answered shortly and took a sip.

"So I've heard", Lavon said and they sat in complete silence for a few minutes when the only thing breaking the silence was Lavon's alligator moving outside the house. Lavon decided he would break the silence: "So- you needed to talk to me about something."

Zoe took a deep breath and told her version of the story. It didn't really differ from Wade's. Afterwards they sat in silence just like they did before they started. This time it was Zoe who broke the silence.

"You know what in the end, I'm not even that sad about the break-up"

"You're not?"

"Not so much, I mean I am sad, but – I don't know how to say this- I was with my last boyfriend for so long and-", she took a deep breath again, "it's just that I know that me Judson weren't meant to be but it was nice to think even for a moment that I wasn't alone and that I had someone, someone other than a friend."

"I see", Lavon said and came to sit next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder and continued.

"I know I'm not entirely blameless in all of this and I could have said what I had to say better, but I just wanted to know why he keeps acting like such a little boy", Lavon wanted to tell her that the answer was simple: that's how boys let girls know they like them, but decided to keep that info for himself. Two friends just sat there not talking for another while, looking at the woods burning in the fireplace.

"I just want to tell you one thing and please don't argue with me on this", Lavon straightened himself up from the couch, "Wade really is a good guy, and I really hope that you can work this out, and I'm not taking sides on this thing. Deal?"

"Fine, but I make no promises", Zoe said and gave Lavon a little smile which he returned.

"That's my girl", he went on to kitchen and started preparing sandwiches for them, "now tell me about that thing with Agnes, did you really make her cry?" Zoe hit herself in forehead a couple times. "You know I had already forgotten that. I'll go and apologize her tomorrow."

"You better", Lavon said as he offered her the sandwich, "because Lavon Hayes has a reputation to maintain, I can't be seen housing some lunatic"

Zoe hit him playfully in the arm and took a bite of sandwich. "Thanks Lavon, and goodnight"


	2. Chapter 2 Undo It

****Thank you so much everyone for reading this story and leaving reviews, it's wonderful to get feedback. And I just noticed that I had misspelled Rose's name in the first chapter. Sorry my bad. But anyway here is the next chapter and I hope you like and will comment.

I don't own Hart of Dixie and this chapter is named after a song by Carrie Underwood.

**Chapter 2. Undo It**

Zoe was sitting in her office flipping through a magazine she had picked from the waiting room. It was a slow day at the office and so far she had read three magazines, played cards with Addie, helped Rose with her homework, started and gave up on two different crossword puzzles and treated two patients. Brick had already left for his camping trip since it was obvious it was going to be slow day. Zoe lifted her feet to her table and took a sip of her coffee. Just as she starting to consider having a nap Addie came to her office with what seemed like a fresh batch of cookies.

"Help yourself", Addie said and placed the plate on the table, "and take your feet of the table."

Zoe sighed, did as she was told and reached for a cookie. Addie sat on the other side of her desk and took one as well.

"How is it possible that no one needs a doctor today. Usually at this hour our waiting room is filled with people, most of them going to see Brick, but still", Zoe exclaimed and checked the time from Harley's old clock that was hanging on the wall, two more hours before she could go home.

"This is how it is in small towns, some day's just are slower than the others", Addie answered and started to fill the crossword puzzle Zoe had earlier gave up on.

"You know what Addie, I think that it's time I start doing something with my time. I mean I get off at four every day and what have I done after that for the last four months?"

"Well you did try to win the gumbo contest, tried dating-"

"Yeah we get it I'm a failure in all aspects of my life, let's just try to get past that and figure out what Bluebell has to offer me", Zoe gave Addie a pointed look and she put her pen down, "thank you, now what it is that you do with your free time?"

Addie gave her a pointed look and let out a laugh, Zoe looked confused.

"Honey, I have a husband and two children, I don't have any free time in my hands"

"Right family, well what would you do _if_ you had time", Zoe questioned and took out that day's local paper and opened it from D section 'Leisure'.

"I hear there's a book club", Addie suggested, Zoe lifted her gaze from the paper, apparently her receptionist decided to continue the crossword puzzle.

"Really Addie? A book club"

"Well you're a doctor so I assume you can read", she answered behind her magazine. Zoe rolled her eyes, sighed and started to look what activities she could find from the paper, "there sure is lot of religious clubs in this town." Both women lifted their heads when they heard bell ringing signaling someone entering the practice. Unfortunately for Zoe she wasn't needed.

"Hello Dr. Hart what a nice day it is", it was good friend of Addie's, Greta Mayer who was known for organizing almost every single function at Bluebell High. She was also known for wearing only dresses with flowers on them. Zoe smiled and nodded to Greta before returning to her paper.

"Addie are you still coming to help with the event, we're meeting around 6 o'clock?"

"Yeah, of course", Addie said and stood up, "I'm leaving now if it's okay?"

"Yeah sure", Zoe said not taking her eyes off the paper where she had crossed out almost every single club or activity she had found. Addie went to get her purse Greta waiting for her near the reception desk, when Zoe came up with a thought, "hold on wait!" She ran to waiting room, "is there a chance that I could accompany you to this event-planning-thingy?"

Addie and Greta looked at each other knowingly and amused before Addie opened her mouth: "You don't even know what the event is about."

"I'm sure it's something great"

"It's for the school"

"That is great, like I said"

Both women looked still a little skeptical. Greta looked at her and calculating the option in her mind. She straightened her dress with pink rose pattern.

"We are meeting at school 6 o'clock, don't be late."

* * *

><p>"Damn it Joelle can't you just try to accept this and move on, we both knew this wasn't serious or going anywhere", Wade tried to reason with the woman he had just ended things with. He had found out about Joelle's crazy behavior with her previous boyfriends and decided it was best to break it off now. Unfortunately for him Joelle was not thinking the same way.<p>

"You really think this is over?" Joelle was furious. Wade had indeed found out about her past with guys and fire. After she was dumbed she had always lit something on fire. From Wade she took the first thing she could reach – his guitar. Wade's face fell to floor. _No way ._He tried to snatch the guitar back from Joelle, but it was too late she was already running outside and trying to get lighter to work. Wade decided to give up. _If this is what it takes to get rid of her, so be it._

Just as he was about head on to the shower he heard a scream. He ran to his porch just in time to see Joelle running away after seeing mayor's pet alligator Burt Reynolds. Wade started to laugh and picked up his guitar and lighter Joelle had left behind her next to Burt Reynolds. Fortunately Joelle had only managed to burn the guitar only from the back where was now a black mark. Wade went back in to his house and soon returned with a steak he threw to the alligator.

"Thanks Burt, I owe you one", Wade whistled, taking off his shirt and headed to bathroom. When he turned on the water something in the shelves caught his attention, "damn guava shampoo."

* * *

><p>Seriously what was I thinking, of course she would be here. She hosted every single gathering there was in Bluebell, probably even came up with a few just so she could be the center of attention and order and boss people around. And that accent really is like nails on chalkboard. And what's with the red lipstick? Change and live it up a little would you? There she goes again with the over emotional and theatric presentation.<p>

"Excuse me Dr. Hart am I boring you with the details of this event? Because if this is all too much for you we can probably manage without you", Zoe's monologue she was having in her head was interrupted by Lemon Breeland.

"Not at all Lemon, it was just long day at work", Zoe lied and smiled to the blonde, "please continue."

"As I was saying the kittens need homes and school needs money so this is perfect way to kill two birds with one stone", Lemon continued her presentation. Zoe had done her best not to laugh when she heard the idea: apparently almost 50% of Bluebell residents owned a cat and 80% of those had had kittens in the past 12 months so now they needed homes because people couldn't handle 5 cats in the same household – except for Shula Whitaker. Now they were going to sell these kittens in the town square next Sunday to raise funds for school.

In New York Zoe had gotten used to that when some organization needed money it would be asked and donated at some fancy party thrown by a famous person, but here in Bluebell things were a little different.

"Now we need to make signs for the tables and flyers to be spread across the town so everyone can come", Lemon decided and people formed groups. Zoe was with Addie and few of her friends. The older women started to make banners like there was nothing else they had never done before, but Zoe was sitting there with her pencil not knowing what to do with it. She really couldn't draw and you know what they say about doctor's hand writing. Well she may not be your typical doctor, but with the handwriting she followed the stereotype.

Lemon was walking amongst people and looking what they were coming up with. Suddenly Zoe felt like she was back in elementary school and teacher was walking and grading their work. She didn't do well then and back then teachers liked her. This southern belle however didn't. Zoe decided that it was better to have come up with something was better than a blank paper.

"Well, well Dr. Hart isn't that - inspiring", Lemon let out when she reached their group. Zoe had put together a drawing that was supposed to resemble a cat. Basically she had drawn a circle, two smaller circles inside of it – resembling eyes – two triangles – as ears – and some sort of scruffy thing she had drawn under the eyes where cat's nose was supposed to be.

"I'm just warming up, letting the dust settle in before really getting in to it you know?"

"No, I don't", Lemon said with a cold tone before turning to Addie, "Addie that is just adorable keep up the good work!"

"Only an hour left", Zoe muttered under her breath.

Three hours later they were just about to leave. Lemon still had few assignments to give away before everyone could go home.

"And then last but not least, pet shop up in Mobile decided to participate and they are giving away a whole bundle of things we can give to people who are buying the cats, and we need one more person to go and get those"

"I can do it!" Zoe said and Lemon looked at her for a little while before agreeing to it.

"Let's all give it up for Zoe Hart"

"It's not that big a deal."

"Oh, didn't I tell you? They need to be picked up today, because the owner is leaving the town for a few days", Lemon smiled what seemed like the sweetest smile in the world, but her eyes told a whole different story.

"But it's like 9 pm", Zoe exclaimed. She needed to go to work tomorrow and it took at least an hour to get to mobile so it would be tomorrow before she would be home.

"If you'd like we can try to give you another assignment, I know why don't you take care of cleaning the cages during the sale?" Zoe looked disgusted.

"On second thought I would love to go to Mobile", doctor decided, "so, where's my ride?"

"He just walked in", Lemon pointed to the door.

"You have got to be kidding me", Zoe took a deep breath, "Wade."

* * *

><p>They were sitting in a silence occasionally broken by the radio turning on by itself because of the bumpy road. Neither had really tried to speak. Wade had talked to Lavon who had said he should leave Zoe alone for a little while and not harass her, because she needed some time. Every five minutes Zoe changed her position and sighed uncomfortably, staring out of the passenger window. Wade glanced at her and saw her shivering which was no surprise since she was wearing her signature shorts and a top with a light cardigan thrown over it. He reached for the back seat of his truck with his other hand, still keeping his eyes fixed on the road. He was sure it was there. Found it, he thought in his head as he handed Zoe his dark blue hoodie. She accepted it but still neither of them said a word.<p>

Zoe felt her phone vibrating, she went through her purse a few seconds before she found it. Wade glanced at her saw that it was Lavon calling her.

"Hey Lavon."

"Is everything ok? You were supposed to be here over an hour ago", Zoe slapped herself in the forehead. She had totally forgotten she and Lavon agreed to meet after the event planning.

"I'm so sorry Lavon, I'm driving to Mobile and I totally forgot to let you know."

"It's cool, just - hold on, Wade is going to Mobile."

"I know we're picking up some stuff up from the pet shop, what time this is for picking stuff, I don't know, but…"

"Yeah I knew Wade was going to Mobile for the kitten business I just didn't know you agreed to go with him."

"How did you know? And I didn't I was tricked in to this"

"'Cause I kind of made him do it, look it's a long story, but let's talk tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye Lavon", Zoe sighed and changed her position yet again. ¨

"Everything okay with Lavon?" Wade finally broke the silence between them. Zoe glanced at him but turned back to the window before answering.

"Yeah."

At least she talked to me, Wade thought.

* * *

><p>When they finally found the pet shop the owner was already standing outside of his shop. He had packed at least 12 boxes filled with cat food and toys. Wade started to fill the truck with the boxes as Zoe made small talk with the owner. Apparently he was an older man who needed to take some time off for his health. Zoe listened carefully when the man told her about his grandchildren and even showed her some pictures. Wade had already loaded the truck but the man just kept talking and talking.<p>

"And that's when I realized something was wrong", the man finished his story.

"Wow, that's just so- yeah, but it was really nice to meet you and good night", Zoe had missed half of his story because she was so tired and she was also pretty sure that Wade was sleeping against the stearin wheel. The old man – Peter – waved at her as she sat next to wade in the truck.

"Ya'll finished now?" Wade questioned and Zoe nodded and he released his foot from the clutch.

They kept on driving in silence just like when they drove to Mobile. Zoe thought about their situation. If nothing had changed they would be annoying the hell out of each other and Wade would turn every other thing she said into something dirty. Zoe smiled at the thought, but then she remembered why they weren't really talking and the smile faded away from her face. Then again she had promised to Lavon that she would try to forgive Wade, but to be honest he hadn't really apologized for what he had done. She was still a little cold so she wrapped Wade's hoodie tighter around her, and when she did so she smelled a hint of his cologne.

"Why did you volunteer for kittens?" Zoe had no idea why she had just asked that. Maybe she was just tired of sitting in silence or maybe she was trying to let it go. Wade was taken off guard since he had expected this to be yet another trip of silence.

"Lavon made me do it", he answered and changed the gear.

"I've seen Lavon try to make you do a lot of things, and I know you don't always do as he says"

"He had already signed me up so I couldn't really say no"

"Why not?"

"Because Lemon was the one organizing the event."

"And?"

"And I went to High School with that girl and I've seen her get mad and trust me it ain't pretty", Zoe chuckled. Actually she seemed to be an expert on how to make Lemon Breeland mad so she knew exactly what Wade meant. "Besides I figured I owed Lavon one."

"Try tvelve", Zoe said and gave him a little smile. "I just don't get why she needed two people to get this stuff."

"Because if something happened to the other one the other could still bring this over"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, ever since old man Twiggins promised her he would get her the costumes she needed from Mobile, but he hurt his leg and couldn't drive back, and the school play got almost cancelled", Wade laughed.

"That girl is seriously in need of some medication", Zoe stated as Wade pulled up to her yard. They sat there in the silence for a minute before she climbed off. "Thanks for the hoodie", she said before he drove off.

"No problem Doc", Wade said and started to drive. He knew she hadn't forgiven him, but this was still something it was a start.

When she climbed up her porch steps Zoe noticed something on her porch table. She went closer and picked up one of the bottles that were sitting on the table. It was her guava shampoo. She lifted her head and saw that on the other side of the pond Wade was getting off his car and went inside. She smiled gathered her shampoo bottles and went inside.


	3. Chapter 3 Apologies

First of all thanks to all of those who read and reviewed this story. It means so much to me to get feedback, I think that I can update in a few days since I have the next few days off from work. But however here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 3. Apologies**

Wade woke up when his alarm went on at 6 am. He groaned and turned it off, but didn't get up just yet. Originally he had had an evening sift, but he was forced to change it after Lavon signed him up for the fundraiser_. Damn you Lavon for stealing my sleep_. Okay maybe he wasn't entirely blameless in this situation after all it was him who had suggested that he and Lavon would play just one more round of wii tennis – for the eleventh time last night. After laying in his bed for a while he reluctantly got up and went straight to his bathroom. He looked through the window next to his shower before turning the water on. The pond was glimmering when the rays of an early morning sun hit it.

While he let the warm water drip to his skin he thought of the things that had happened during the last few days. He and Zoe had had a moment in the car while driving back from Mobile. However after that they hadn't really seen each other, but that was going to change today because it was the day of the cat fundraiser. _Damn you Lavon for making me participate_. There was no way to back away from it now. Besides whether he liked to admit it or not it, Zoe would be there and he might have a chance to talk to her. He didn't really know what he would say, mostly because he didn't know where they were. He had left her guava shampoos on her porch and next morning when he passed her house the bottles weren't there anymore. That meant that she had either accepted them or Burt Reynolds had had himself a one fine meal.

After his shower Wade went to his fridge and found peanut butter, few slices of pizza and a six pack. He took the pizza and warmed it up a little in the microwave. This wasn't his ideal breakfast but he was running late from work and didn't have time to go to Lavon's. Besides whether he wanted to admit it or not, he was avoiding Zoe and giving her space. He took a few bites from his pizza before throwing it in the trash. That pizza had already seen its best days. He took a look at the time. It was almost seven, he had a few minutes before his sift. Originally he thought he would walk to work, but his sleaziness was forcing him to take his car. He put on a white clean t-shirt and grabbed one of his many flannel shirts from the couch before heading to his car.

* * *

><p>"How has your morning started?" Lavon had showed up at the Rammer Jammer as soon as they opened and ordered pancakes with bacon and eggs – breakfast of champions as he said. Shelly had arrived at the same time to help with the morning rush. Since Bluebell didn't have many cafés or restaurants , most people who didn't eat their breakfast at home ate it at the Rammer Jammer.<p>

"Just fine actually, I realized you're the one I should blame for all of my problems", Wade smirked at his friend who looked as confused as ever in his lavender colored shirt.

"Say that again", Lavon said since he had no clue what Wade was talking about. Just as Wade was about to tell him it was nothing Lemon stormed in looking even more uptight and angry than usual.

"Wade Kinsella were you dropped on your head as a child?"

"A case in point", he pointed to Lavon before directing his attention to the blonde, "what's wrong?"

"Remember the list you got from Peter? You were supposed to give it to me, I need it for inventory purposes", Wade rolled his eyes and tried his best not to look at Lavon since he knew the mayor was doing his best not to laugh.

"I need to know that every piece that was donated made it back to Bluebell", Lemon stated like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Yeah because I tend to steal and eat cat food all the time, seriously Lemon even Earl isn't that desperate."

"I wouldn't put it past him", Shelly stated as she went past them and deserved a glare from Wade. Lemon took yet another frustrated look at the clock on her wrist and she started to tap the wooden floor with her shoe. Wade realized he would get rid of her quicker if he just did what was told.

"The list is in the back, I'll go get it for you", Wade went through door that read 'staff'. He went through papers in the shelve of his locker and finally found the slightly wrinkled paper. Wade was about to leave the room when he spotted few bills between all the papers in the locker. He looked at closer and recognized it. It was the money he had wanted to forget – the amount he had won when he guessed correctly when Judson and Zoe would break up. After considering it a few minutes he took the money and shoved it deep in to his pocket and went back to the bar where Lemon took last sip of her sparkling water Shelly had given her.

"Finally, what took you so long", Lemon asked not really waiting for answer before continuing, "however, I'll see you tonight and Shelly could you be a doll and put this in my tab, bye ya'll!" And with a few clangs from her not so high heels she was gone.

"She doesn't even have a tab", Shelly laughed, but Wade wasn't really listening 'cause he had just noticed who had joined Lavon while he was searching for the paper. Shelly followed his gaze.

"Well good morning to you Dr. Hart", Shelly exclaimed perkily and went to get her order while Wade stayed behind the counter and started to clean the glasses. Zoe ordered her usual scrambled eggs and continued her conversation with Lavon and since Shelly went to get another order he went in to the kitchen and started to make her order.

Wade didn't really know why he was almost avoiding Zoe. Maybe because he had made a move, offering truce or peace or whatever but she hadn't done anything to show him whether she had accepted it or not. And then their conversation in the car threw him off the map, he thought she wasn't talking to him, but in the end it ended up to be a perfectly civil conversation. Maybe Zoe had a slight frown on her face the entire a time, but that's beside the point, right. Wade was snapped out his thoughts by Shelly bringing in another order. She stayed in and he went back to the bar with Zoe's breakfast.

"Here you go Doc, enjoy", Wade placed the food in front of Zoe who lifted her gaze at him. Lavon was following this interaction with as much enthusiasm as a five year old watching his cartoons.

"Thank you", Wade nodded back at her went back to kitchen to help Shelly. Lavon let out a frustrated sigh.

"You two need to seriously patch things up, 'cause Lavon Hayes is tired of this nonsense", Lavon confronted his friend who put down her fork. "I mean neither of you even tried to offend one another, that's just abnormal."

"And maybe we will, as soon as he apologizes", Zoe stated a little annoyed. However she did understand that it wasn't fun for him to be kind of stuck between them like that.

"I thought that he kind of already did", Lavon said referring to the shampoos.

"Yeah well that was sweet, but for a once in my life I would like to hear an apology and before he does that I don't think that we can be friends", Zoe stood up, gathered her things and decided it was time for her to leave for work.

"You forgot your breakfast", Lavon yelled to her back. All he heard from her reply was something about Burt Reynolds, "well, more for me." He stated and picked up Zoe's fork.

* * *

><p>Zoe was only glad that they were closing early today since today everybody would be at the fundraiser. Her job was to give those who had bought a cat some of the supplies she had picked up with Wade earlier this week. She had Addie to thank for the job. If she hadn't stepped in Lemon would have had her on cleaning duty. She had just finished with her last patient of the day and their waiting room was empty. Zoe decided to do a little paper work before going home to change for the event. Addie was leaving but she stopped at Zoe's door.<p>

"I'll be going now Dr. Hart, I'll see you tonight", she smiled at her and took a look at the two extremely big piles of paper on Zoe's desk, "are you sure you don't need my help with all of that? 'Cause I can stay for a few minutes."

"Well, if you could alphabetize these", Zoe pointed the smaller pile. Addie sat down and they worked in silence for a few minutes.

"You know what I think I came up with a solution to your problem", Addie said as she went through the papers looking for patients whose last name started with A.

"My problem?"

"Yeah, earlier this week you said you said you had nothing in your life", Addie reminded her.

"I don't recall saying it exactly like that, but what did you come up with?" Zoe asked with a little hesitation as she put another folder in to Addie's pile of papers.

"You should by a cat", Zoe just stared at her, "What, a little birdie told me that you once had a cat so obviously you would know how to take care of it."

"That's your big idea for the void in my life? A cat? Maybe next thing I should do is join the spinsters club Lemon told me about."

"Well I don't recall saying it was the greatest idea in the entire world, but I thought it would suit you", Addie snapped back at her and gave her a pointed look.

"Thanks Addie, but I think that I need to try to take care of myself before I start to take care of anyone else, even if that someone would be little and furry", Zoe smiled regretting her snappy comment.

"Just think about it", Addie said and took the papers back to where they belong. "I'll see you tonight."

"Bye Addie", Zoe sat there and thought about Addie's suggestion. She was a grown woman for god's sake why was she so scared to take risks even small ones. _I moved to Alabama, is that going to be the single moment in my life when I take a risk and do something spontaneous? _She was snapped out of her thought by Brick.

"Bye, Dr. Hart I hear we'll be seeing you this evening at the school", Brick said as he adjusted his hat on top of his head.

"Nothing gets past you Brick, I'll see you tonight", Zoe was now done with her papers and went to turn off all the light before heading home.

* * *

><p>Wade was just about to leave from work. His sift had extended a little bit since the Parkers sisters got in to yet another argument about their mother's inheritance. He had stepped in between them just as Fiona was about to grab Polly. George came to his help and tried to cool them off. However now he was sure he was going to be late and that meant the bursting of a volcano named Lemon. He stepped out of the back door and headed to his car, but somebody called after him. He turned around and saw Earl coming towards him.<p>

"What do you want Earl? That was a stupid question he thought in his head. Earl always wanted only one thing – money. Why would this time be any different? " I don't have much time - in fact I'm already late."

"I just need a little money son, for food." Wade sighed as he took out his wallet and pulled out a couple of bills, but then he remembered something. Wade put his hand deep in to his pocket and pulled out the money he had won in the Judson-Zoe-break-up-poll. He handed it to Earl who looked both curious and surprised and didn't accept it right away.

"That's a lot of money son, I just really need some for food and you know – for my medicine."

"Just take it and go home Earl", Wade said and decided to take off before Earl would decline. As he sat in to his car he mumbled to himself, "Besides, it wasn't really mine to begin with"

* * *

><p>The school yard was filled with people. It never seized to amaze Zoe how many people would show up at these things. No matter how big or small the gathering was, everyone would be there.<p>

"And here you go Mrs. Beats", Zoe gave the woman few boxes of cat food and toys in bag. People were buying cats like there was no tomorrow. Zoe had made up her mind. If by the time they were finished there would still be cats for sale she would by herself one. Lavon had finally convinced her. The mayor was walking around the tables and was now convincing others to do so too.

Zoe decided to take a break and go to the bathroom. Unfortunately for her she didn't really know her way in Bluebell high and soon she was lost, which was quite an accomplishment considering how small the high school was.

"Hello is anyone here", Zoe said carefully but the only thing she heard was her own voice echoing in the walls. "Why did I left my cellphone there?" On the other hand she didn't really feel like calling Lavon, Rose or Addie and say she lost her way in high school.

"Hey Doc. what are you doing here?" Zoe screamed and turned around to see Wade behind her and smirking at her reaction. This somehow reminded both of them of the night Zoe thought she saw Liam Mercy at her house and blew the power out so Wade would come and stay there for the night.

"You scared me to death"

"Really, I thought that's just your signature greeting, screaming to a person's face", Wade tried to joke and Zoe glared at him.

"Very funny, now would you tell me where is the bathroom?"

"Yeah it's right behind the corner in the right", Wade answered.

"Thank you", Zoe said and went to the bathroom feeling even more embarrassed by her scare than her getting lost. When she stepped out of the bathroom she found Wade waiting by the door. "What are you still doing here?"

"Thought you might need someone to show your way back", Wade said and picked up the boxes he had put on the floor. Zoe tried to hide her smile.

"Well then, lead the way."

* * *

><p>Zoe was now on her way back home with a smile on her face. She was carrying a basket where a small orange-brown colored kitten was sleeping beneath the blanket. Apparently Lavon had tipped Addie of about her cat-issue and she had saved one for her. Tomorrow she would have to go and buy her kitten more things and she would have to come up with a name. She reached her porch when she heard footsteps behind her.<p>

"So you decided to buy yourself a pain in the ass", Wade said when he reached her and looked beneath the blanket.

"You are my neighbor so how much worse can a cat be?" Wade laughed and Zoe smiled. "Hold on I have something for you." She went inside and left her basket with Wade. She came out with his hoodie she had borrowed earlier this week.

"Here I forgot to give this back to you after our trip to Mobile", Zoe offered it to him, but he just shook his head.

"You can keep it, it's too small for me anyway, and your new pet might need something to scratch besides your designer shoes."

Silence fell between them before Wade continued.

"You know what Doc, I'm sorry if I'm the reason you and Judson broke up, and if you truly are meant to be together he'll come back", Wade faltered and looked at Zoe in the eye, she gave him a little smile before she climbed up stairs to her porch. Wade turned around to get back to his house.

"For the record", Zoe had stopped before opening her door, "I don't think that Judson and I were meant to be." Wade tried to hide the big smile that was about to form on his face.

"Well, goodnight ", Wade continued his way back to the other side of the pond, "and you better keep that furry ball out of my porch." He continued with a grin. Zoe just shook her head before heading back inside with a smile on her face.

**So here it is I hope you liked it. That last scene was sort of copied from the 16th episode of Hart Of Dixie, I just thought that moment was so sweet that I wanted to include it in my story. Thanks to ya'll for reading and reviewing. Next chapter will show a little bit more Zoe and Wade now that they have reconciled.**


	4. Chapter 4 Shiver

**Hello again to every single one of you who again used their time to read this fic. It really means a lot to me, so I'm asking again please leave reviews those really inspire me to continue writing. Actually I have another thing I'd like to say. So today I decided to look up my other story I wrote like four years ago, it's a One Tree Hill fanfic called Wish You Were and I decided to read it after all this time and I sort of had this idea of continuing it. So if there is someone who has read it and would like me to continue writing it, I would be happy to know that.**

**But back to Hart of Dixie. Here is chapter number four named after a song by Bethany Joy Galeotti. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 4. Shiver**

"I told you to keep that little monster off my porch!"

"And I told you to clean it so she would stop going through all the crap that's just lying there."

"It's not my fault your cat's addicted to garbage."

"It's not that you idiot, she's chasing all of the rats that are running through your half eaten waffles and empty beer bottles."

"Maybe you should learn to keep it in a leash?"

"She's a cat, they need their space!"

"So do I!"

"Well-", Zoe and Wade had argued for the last ten minutes about Zoe's cat – who still had no name. Apparently she had woken Wade up few times this week with her meowing and breaking things. She had almost made a habit of knocking something down on her semi-regular visits. Whether it was an empty beer bottle or garbage bin, it startled Wade every single time. The two neighbors however had different opinions on who was to blame for this. Lavon had followed the interaction first amused, but now a little hungry since the two were blocking his way to toast, jelly and peanut butter.

"As happy as I am to see that everything seems to have turned back to normal", Lavon gave the duo – who were staring at him like they had just remembered his existence – a pointed look, "could you two maybe take it down a notch, because this is like you two fighting about electricity all over again."

"About that Lavon -", Zoe tried to open up about the newly found subject. After been woken up for third morning in a row Wade had decided to repay the favor so he blew out the power when Zoe was blowing her hair. To say she had been pissed off was the understatement of the year.

"I don't want to hear it", Lavon held up his hands as a sign of surrender, "just deal with it and let me eat my breakfast! Hungry Lavon Hayes is angry Lavon Hayes." As he said that he stepped between the two and finally made himself some breakfast.

Wade pondered his options while Zoe played with the hair that was falling down from her ponytail to her shoulder and tried to avoid eye contact with him.

"Fine, I'll clean my porch and you make sure _it _stays off it, deal?" Wade suggested and offered his hand.

"Fine", Zoe shook his hand. When their hands touched Zoe felt warm sensation going from her fingertips to the rest of her body. They looked each other in the eye a little longer than necessary. Finally Zoe collected herself and shook her head a little to clear her head.

"Well I should go or I'll be late and you know Brick, he will never let it go", Zoe let go of Wade's hand, "I have to pick up Nancy from the house before I leave."

"Nancy?" Lavon and Wade asked in unison.

"I'm trying on names for my yet-to-be-named-cat. So Nancy is a no?"

"Definitely ", Lavon voiced his opinion.

"How about Mimi", Zoe suggested again.

"Too much like Gigi", Lavon reminded her-

"You are right, how about-"

"While you _two_ ladies talk about this truly fascinating subject, I'm going to head out to Mobile", Wade said and took his shirt from the stool next to him.

"Don't be a hater Wade", Lavon answered back to him.

"How about Joelle?" Zoe suggested and gave Lavon a friendly as the door was closing behind Wade.

"I heard that", Wade yelled just as the door closed behind him.

* * *

><p>"Well Mrs. Crowson everything seems to be in order, it's nothing major just a flu that's taking a little longer to go away", Zoe explained to her patient after looking at her test results.<p>

"Well that's good to hear", she answered with a heavy southern accent. Zoe wrote down the results before handing Mrs. Crowson a prescription.

"Here just get these and take two every day until the symptoms stop, and if this continues after a few weeks, come and see me again", Zoe smiled at the woman who got up and gathered her things.

"Thank you again Dr. Hart", Mrs. Crowson thanked her and was just about to step out of the room, "I forgot to ask, how that kitten of yours is doing?"

"Just fine thanks for asking." Zoe still found it a little odd how in Bluebell people who she didn't even know that well would come and ask things like that and it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Still going through that Kinsella boy's trash?"

"Yeah, but we are working on that", Zoe answered.

"Well, bye now!"

Zoe had been feeling a little dizzy for a few hours now. She thought it would go away after she ate something, but no. And the fact that it was a flu season and she was around sick people all day didn't really help the matter.

She got up from her chair and went to the door to ask the next patient to step in. She felt a cold shiver go through her body but decided to fight through the last three hours of work.

"Mr. Beck, what seems to be the problem?" Zoe asked when man who was in his forties walked in to her room

"You see, I have this rash-"

* * *

><p><em>Next day<em>

First time in a long time Wade woke up before his alarm clock and he wasn't tired. He was just lying in his bed and enjoying the silence and the fact that Zoe's cat was not having a party on his porch. Wade was wiped out. Last night at work had been one of the busiest since there was an important football game and most of Bluebell decided to watch the game in Rammer Jammer.

He was just about to get up when he felt something in his left hand. He turned around slowly. And there it was. Zoe's cat curled up in next to him licking his fingers. She noticed that Wade had woken up and she bent her head a little and looked at Wade straight to the eyes. He just stared at the animal for a full minute before it meowed and snapped him out of his thought.

"Damn it Zoe!" Wade exclaimed and picked up the cat with one swift move before rushing out of the gatehouse.

On the other side of the pond Zoe was having hard time standing on her feet. She was about to leave for work, but she couldn't before she found her cat and some clothes and her briefcase.

"Come here you little… kitty kitty cat", Zoe was trying to persuade her cat to come out of her hide completely oblivious to the fact that she was not in the house. Zoe felt her forehead, it was burning hot. She felt another moment of dizziness come along and she gripped on to her kitchens counter for support. _Maybe I should just stay home today. _

"I'm just going to call her", Zoe mumbled to herself and took her phone from the counter. "What am I doing? Trying to call my cat?" Zoe tried to put her phone back, but she missed the counter and her phone flew on the floor and its back peel came off.

"Great."

Zoe was just about to get down on the floor to pick up the pieces of her phone when Wade walked in and he was holding her cat.

"Ooh, my kitty-cat you found her!" Zoe exclaimed happily and she tried to take the cat from Wade's hands.

"Yeah she ran away from your house _again _and you wanna know where I found it?"

"Her"

"Whatever, she was in my house"

"Well I told you to clean your porch", Zoe rubbed her temples she could feel a headache coming. Wade put the little kitten down and she went straight to her owners feet before running behind the sofa. "No, she's going to run away again!"

"It wasn't on my porch, it was inside my house", Wade told her sternly. He wasn't feeling as angry as he had when he left his house. Something was wrong with Zoe, her eyes were glossy, hair was in a messy bun, her talking was kind of stammering.

"Her", Zoe corrected him yet again, "I've got to get to work."

Wade stopped her after she almost fell trying to get to her front door.

"You might not want to go, you're burning up", Wade was a little worried now.

"I'm fine, besides Brick will have my – well something - if I don't show up."

"Doc. you don't make any sense", Wade said and looked what she was wearing. She had some sort of nightgown on, but it was upside down and backwards. _Yeah, she's definitely not going anywhere. _

Wade had no problem picking her up; she was small and sick. Zoe tried to fight back a little, but her resistance wasn't that hard since she could barely lift a finger. She rested her head against Wade's shoulder and said one final thing before passing out.

"Why are you not wearing a shirt?"

* * *

><p>When Zoe woke up it was afternoon and it was starting to get dark. She looked up from her pillow and the first thing she noticed was a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin on her night stand. <em>Thank god, I have never felt sick in my whole life. <em>She took a pill and drank the whole glass of water. She took her mirror from the night stand. _Don't I look delightful? _She tried to remember what had happened. I was looking for kitty-cat, and then Wade came in. Hold on, Wade?

Zoe got up from her bed and let out a groan, her head was killing her, but she needed to get up. She took a look at the full length mirror.

"Good god, what am I wearing", she looked at her ensemble and decided to change, besides the nightgown wasn't really comfortable especially when the back was in the front. She put on grey sweatpants and a light green hoodie. She went through her closet and found woolen socks. Next thing she removed her contacts that felt more like pieces of wood in her eyes, since they had dried. She put her hair in a messy bun and put on her glasses. "Much better"

She went to her living room and found Wade sitting on the sofa watching tv and her cat was sitting next to him and tried to climb up to his lap.

"You stay away from me, seriously what are you in heat", Wade muttered under his breath as he tried to keep her off of him. Zoe smiled at him and walked up closer. Wade must have heard her since he turned around and got up from the couch.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He questioned with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm fine, well at least I'm better than before", she gave him a little smile which he returned.

"Come and sit, you shouldn't strain yourself", Wade took hold of her arm and guided her to couch.

"I just have a little fever and a cold, I'm not elderly", Zoe was little amused by Wade's concern. They continued watching tv.

"Are you hungry? 'Cause I could fix up something for you"

"Well good luck with that 'cause I don't really have anything in the kitchen, do I need to remind you of my cooking skills?" Zoe referred to her failed Gumbo.

"Oh right the cleanser", Wade laughed at her.

"Oh shut up", Zoe whacked him, but couldn't help but let out a little laugh, which wasn't such a good thing since it only made her cough.

"Well I'm getting you some tea"

"Thanks", Zoe looked after Wade as he disappeared in to the kitchen. She picked up her kitten and stroked its orange fur.

"Hey, are you actually wearing my t-shirt?" Zoe questioned when Wade came back holding two cups in his hands.

"Oh yeah, I saw it on the floor and I noticed it was very big so I tried it on, it's okay right? I didn't want to go and get my own in case you needed something", Wade offered her the cup which she thankfully accepted

"Well that's what you get from hanging around half naked all the time", Zoe tried to joke and she took a sip. "And it's totally fine, it actually is men's shirt so you don't even have to be embarrassed." She had originally bought the shirt for her ex-boyfriend but he never really used it and it was left in the back of her closet. She hadn't thrown it away since she used it as a pajama. Some people might think it was weird she hadn't thrown it away after all it was a gift for her ex-boyfriend who broke up with her, but in the end she wasn't too broken up about their break-up – so why waste a good shirt.

"Just so you know I was only 'runnin' around half-naked' 'cause your crazy cat woke me up", Wade defended himself. "When are you going to name it."

"I'm going to name _her_ once I come up with good enough name."

"Well you do that", they stayed silent for a long time and just watched television. Zoe had finished her tea and she was having hard time keeping her eyes open. She rested her head on Wade's shoulder. He had made an attempt to leave but she didn't want to alone so he caved in and stayed. She was somewhere between sleep an reality when something hit her.

"Oh my god, I didn't call in sick, what about my patients, what about Brick, he is going to kill me and what about you? I bet you had work today and-"

"Hold on you crazy pants, I called Addie for you and Shelly covered my sift, so no harm done", he tried to calm her down. She was really something, always thinking about her work.

"Oh, well thank you for everything, but I'm going to go to bed", Zoe got up from the couch and yawned. She really needed her sleep.

"Yeah it's getting kind of late", Wade said and got up too. "But if you need anything, just call."

"Thanks Wade", Zoe thanked him again. They just stood there in silence for a minute.

"Well, I'll be going, good night Doc." Wade said and closed the tv before heading to the door. When he reached the door he turned around and smirked, "you want your shirt back?"

Zoe rolled her eyes before answering.

"Nah, you can return it later, after all you have hung out half naked around here long enough." Wade just laughed. "By the way, I think I came up with a good name for this little one." Zoe said and petted her cat.

"Really, what's that?"

"Meredith", she got the idea tonight while they were watching _Grey's Anatomy_. She really liked Meredith's character and that had inspired her.

"Well, it's better than callin' it a kitten or cat or monster", Zoe rolled her eyes before turning off the lights.

"Goodnight Wade!"

**A/N: So please review :) **


End file.
